1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of aircraft safety in flight, wherein even if the pilot were to make an error, the system will attempt to make the desired corrections to avoid and prevent the aircraft from going out of control and crashing. This disclosure with illustrations describes how the system functions to prevent an aircraft crash, by continually making any corrections to the aircraft's malfunctioning control system to keep the aircraft aloft, until it can be safely landed.
2. Description of Prior Art
The inventor is aware only of his own U.S. patent applications. The serial numbers of his applications are Ser. No. 09/366,262, filed Aug. 2, 1999 and Ser. No. 09/470,737, filed Dec. 12, 1999.